So,,,What are you wearing?
by PinkHairNightmare
Summary: Rufus is away on business without Tseng and is bored. So what does he do? Call his overworked adjutant for some hot phone sex of course! ONE SHOT


well hello all. i wrote this one in a completely new style....wrote the dialogue first and then put everything else in...quite fun. i immensely enjoyed writing this, i hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: i do not now Final Fantasy 7...Square Enix does....those lucky lucky bastards.

So.....What are you wearing?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rufus ShinRa walked into the hotel bedroom from the bathroom, dripping wet from his shower, a fluffy white robe wrapped loosely around his frame, a towel in hand running over his hair, messing it up. It had been and long and VERY boring day.

Trying to "rebuild ShinRa" as Reno had said five years before hand, effectively pissing off Cloud, was proving to be relatively easy once they had pledged to the general populace that they would be "as environmentally friendly as possible." And they would no longer use the lifestream as an energy source. Most people bought it, not that it wasn't mostly the truth. After convincing the people of Midgar, at least in the majority (Cloud was still a little wary of them) they decided to see if anyone else would like to live in comfort with ShinRa power.

At the moment they were in Wutai, in the middle of talks with the Kisuragis. They had agreed to terms about two days ago and now it was just the legal stuff, it was boring Rufus to tears now that he was no longer arguing with a very loud, annoying, and opinionated teenager, who didn't even have any power over her father's land, although Rufus was sure he would have done the same if he was in Yuffie's position. And the arguing had been fun.

Rufus sat down on the bed and stared at his cell phone for a minute before picking it up and pressing his number one speed dial and settling back against his fluffy pillows as he waited for the other line to pick up.

Tseng was walking down the hallway in the main building of the rebuilt ShinRa facilities, very busy as he was filling in as president while Rufus was away. When his phone rang he didn't even look to see who it was, just answered.

"Tseng here."

"So…what are you wearing?" Rufus said on the other end of the line, shit-eating grin evident in his voice. Tseng sighed and moved the phone to his other ear as he checked the time on his watch.

"Shachou, it's the middle of the day. I'm wearing my uniform, what do you think?" he really wasn't in the mood for Rufus' little games, one of the reactors had stopped working about an hour before hand and no one could figure out why. Tseng thanked the gods for back up reactors.

On the other end Rufus pouted, sure, he knew that Tseng was busy but he was lonely and horny. And the walls of the hotel were nowhere near soundproofed enough to block out the sounds of Reno and Rude going at it every night. It wasn't fair.

"Oh come on Tseng, I'm bored!" he whined.

Tseng sighed, mentally chastising himself for being so tightly wound around the young man's little finger for years now. Since Rufus was ten, he reminded himself.

"Fine. I'm wearing my uniform."

Rufus grinned again, much better. Tseng made the uniform look good, sure so did other people in their own ways but Tseng wore it completely to regulation standards and still managed to make Rufus want to cream his pants whenever he saw the man.

"mmm…are you somewhere private?" Rufus slowly rubbed the plush cloth of his bathrobe against his crotch.

"Not at the moment, but I'll be in my office soon." Tseng knew Rufus was touching himself, a fact which Tseng thought was unfair. If you're going to have phone sex with someone while they're at work and you are not, you should at least wait until they get somewhere private before you start to touch yourself.

"Well then hurry up!" Rufus was getting impatient, he knew Tseng's stupid no touching until both parties are alone rule, not that he was following it, but he was following it as best he could, at least he wasn't REALLY touching himself yet.

"Patience is a virtue Rufus ShinRa." Despite the fact that he was half hard by now, Tseng was still inclined to lecture his young president.

"Balls! I don't need a lecture! I didn't get to the place I am by being patient, hurry the fuck up!" Rufus frowned to himself and, out of spite and frustration, licked his palm and started to slowly run his hand up and down his dick.

Tseng hurried into his office and, once the door was locked, leaning against it and pressing the heel of his hand to his, by now, rock hard cock, as he listened to Rufus breaking the one rule about phone sex he had.

"You really are a spoiled brat sometimes Rufus." He said breathlessly as he roughly palmed his erection through his pants.

"Oh we're on a first name basis now? Are you in your office?" Rufus stopped touching himself to listen to the hard breathing coming from Tseng's end of the line, wishing so badly that he could be there to see his adjutant's perfectly managed control crumble to nothing at his hands, or well, in this case, voice.

"I don't normally call you by your first name with others around do I?" Tseng huffed into the phone.

"Point taken. Sit down, unzip your jacket and loosen your tie." Rufus's hand was back to work, only at a more leisurely pace this time.

Tseng groaned, he just wanted to lean against the door and get off quickly; he still had quite a bit of work to do.

"Rufus, you cant see me, why does it matter?"

Rufus was tired of Tseng's reluctance; in fact it was starting to piss him off. He decided that was enough of playing nice, time to use "the scary boss voice" as Reno had once dubbed it.

"Because I want the imagery! Now strip TURK!" he yelled into the phone.

Tseng jumped, he wasn't expecting that, he guessed Rufus meant it, so he started to strip as his boss had ordered, pulling his hair out of its ponytail as well.

"I get it Rufus, I'm doing as you requested…SIR." He added.

Rufus grinned to himself.

"mmmm good boy…now describe it for me." he went back to leisurely stroking his cock.

Past caring about decorum or protocol, Tseng leaned back in his chair, roughly palming his crotch through his already soaked through suit pants.

"I'm sitting in my chair, as requested, my jacket is unzipped, my tie is undone and I took my hair down." Rufus smiled at that, Tseng knew Rufus loved the way he looked with his hair down.

"Oh so I get a bonus, do I?" Rufus teased as he rubbed his palm over the head of his dick, smearing his precome all over.

"Only if you're a good boy Rufus ShinRa." Tseng teased back.

Rufus shuddered, now they were getting somewhere.

"Mmm I love it when you talk like that. Now…where were we? Oh yes…spread your legs for me. Are you hard, Tseng?" Rufus had his phone tucked in between his shoulder and his ear as his other hand went to press into his balls.

"Nn…what do you think you little shit?" Tseng spread his legs wider, if he let his imagination wander he could picture Rufus between them, that little teasing grin that no one but Tseng got to see, pulling at the corners of his mouth, he moaned.

Rufus grinned again, Tseng was breaking his own rule, he usually never touched himself without Rufus telling him too, must have really been a shitty day, Rufus guessed. He decided to tease his beloved adjutant a little bit.

"Are you touching yourself? Ha! I make you that hot do I?" he purred into the phone.

"Oh like you haven't been touching yourself the whole time." Tseng growled lowly into the phone, making Rufus shudder again.

"Alright, fair enough. What are you fantasizing about?" Rufus was curious, what would he be doing when he got back in two days, he was pretty sure the both of them were going to be on call only for at least a day, most likely more.

"My cock down your throat."

A full body shudder ran down Rufus' spine as he heard that. Oh that did sound nice, next to getting fucked so hard that he couldn't see, giving Tseng oral was his favorite thing.

"Nnnh…fuck Tseng, don't tease me like that."

Tseng chuckled lowly, even though it was true, he also knew that saying that would make his slutty little uke weak in the knees.

"Its your fault I'm not there to give you what you want. You were the one that insisted that only Reno and Rude go with you." He chastised, grinning slyly.

"Yes and I'm a bad, bad boy for it, are you going to punish me when I get home Tseng." Rufus could feel himself getting close to the point of no return and just needed to hear Tseng whispering all of their dirty little fantasies to him.

"You have no idea, boy."

"Nnnn…you better keep your promise. Are your pants still on? Cause I'll be honest, mine haven't been on the whole time I just got out of the shower before I called you." Rufus was glad he was close to the side table that he had stashed the little bottle of lube he brought with him as he grabbed it without having to take his hand off his cock.

"Fuck Rufus you could have told me!" Tseng quickly undid his trousers and pulled out his cock, giving it a few good hard strokes.

"Ahhh that's much better."

Rufus let out a short breathless laugh when Tseng cursed. The man rarely said, "fuck" if ever, outside of the bedroom, it greatly amused Rufus.

"Oh, cursing now are we? You must be close. Good, so am I."

His fingers now slick with lube, Rufus was sketching them around his hole, making his breath come faster and hitch.

Hearing the soft noises coming from Rufus did it for Tseng and he started fisting his cock.

"Oh gods Rufus if you were here I would bend you over my desk and screw you so hard you wouldn't be able to see straight."

Rufus groaned loudly as he pushed two of his fingers into himself.

"Fuck Tseng. Oh gods yes I would love that…nnn"

Tseng threw his head back as his hand started jacking even faster.

"Fuck yourself Rufus, I want to hear those little sounds you make."

Rufus moaned as he roughly shoved his fingers in and out of himself quickly making it to orgasm.

"Nnn..Tseng…fuck…I'm…OH! YES YES YES YEEESSSSS."

Tseng came with a soft grunt, hearing Rufus' loud exclamations. He wiped his hand on his thigh as he waited for Rufus to come back from his high. A few minutes later Tseng heard Rufus sigh into the phone.

"That…was exactly what I needed. Thank you Tseng."

The older man chuckled as he realized he would have to change before the meeting he had in an hour, good thing he always had a spare.

"Its not as if I could have refused the great Rufus ShinRa, but you're welcome."

Rufus smiled as he threw off the robe and curled up under the plush comforter, snuggling the pillow to himself, sad that it didn't smell like Tseng.

"Oh! I forgot. Tseng is there a reason that my favorite pair of underwear was missing when I opened my suitcase?"

Tseng was zipping up his clean pair of suit pants and resituating himself as he chuckled darkly and opened his top draw, pulling out a pair of clean white cotton underwear and pressing them to his nose.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shachou, you should rest now." And with that Tseng left to the meeting, perfectly manicured yet again, but decidedly less stressed and with a pair of his boss' underwear stashed in his pocket.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: *giggles* tee hee. i love this fic XD comments and faves will be much much appreciated!


End file.
